


万皱皆终 Gwrinklewald

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 儿童节贺文老盖想捉弄阿邓，但事情并不顺利……





	万皱皆终 Gwrinklewald

格林德沃今天看上去有点儿不一样。  
首先，他心情好极了，在他迈着富有节奏的步伐走近办公室时，奎妮从步点里听出了些匈牙利小调的味道。  
心情一好，皮肤也跟着好。格林德沃向来是个注重仪表的讲究巫师，年纪越大，他往脸上抹的粉越厚。  
“总有一天，他会把自己涂成个患了白化病的蛇怪蛋。”后起之秀、同时也是商业竞争对手的汤姆·里德尔曾不止一次在公共媒体上这样抨击格林德沃——至于这句讽刺是如何在日后成为他自己的真实写照的，此处暂且不表。  
格林德沃也充分体现出了前辈的大度——很大程度上是因为里德尔并不是阿不思·邓布利多偏爱的学生之一——云淡风轻地发布了一条回应：“不是所有巫师都对蛇怪有特殊癖好的。”  
但今天格林德沃的脸，非但不像刷了过多涂料的白墙，甚至有点白里透红。  
“老大，您看上去真精神！”阿伯内西送上了真挚的马屁。  
文达和奎妮就格林德沃用了谁推荐的护肤品，小小地在私聊里面争辩了一番。  
“你们，没觉得老大，变了吗？”奥瑞利乌斯犹犹豫豫地在公屏写下一句。  
“非要这么说，他是对美有了更正确的认知。”  
“相由心生，大概今天有什么开心事？”  
“今天！是儿童节耶，你们说老大会不会发福利？”  
“不加班就是福利了，快回去看你的魔药厂泄漏报告。”  
一片欢乐祥和、积极向上的气氛。  
“你们，就没有发现，”奥瑞写字和他说话一样爱加弱弱的停顿，“老大的胡子……不见了吗？”  
刷刷刷，几道锋利的目光从四面八方射向格林德沃。然后他们惊恐地发现，奥瑞说的是真的。  
格林德沃的发型和胡子是纽蒙迦德集团的标志。他或许有无数件时髦大衣，但总是顶着那头倔强竖起的白毛、留着纹丝不乱的小胡子；流水的外套，铁打的脸。于是市面上流行起一种极简风格徽章，把格林德沃的头像浓缩成冲冠发和两撇小胡子。这下可好，老板自己把门面给改了。  
这光溜溜的脸看得真叫人不适应。  
“这是变革的预兆！”文达依然无条件支持。  
“他可能就是想换换风格，毕竟儿童节，心态也年轻。”  
“这么说起来，老大的头发好像也不太一样，变柔顺了？”  
“老大的头发一直柔顺！八成只是波特牌发胶又涨价了……”  
“提到儿童节，”奎妮插了一句，“真的没有假放吗，既然老大心情不错的话？”  
“老大的脾气，变脸是分分钟。”克拉尔凭着多年的经验敬告奎妮。  
“是啊，奎妮，你今天怎么突然消极怠工？”文达也批评道。  
“这不蒂娜一家过来嘛，孩子们难得能聚在一起……”奎妮也很为难。  
“是斯……嘶！纸老鼠又咬人了……”阿伯内西慌忙改口，“斯卡曼德”被老板列为办公室禁忌词汇之一。  
“看看情况再说吧。”奥瑞写完，投给奎妮一个“小心观望”的眼神。

总是成为办公室话题中心的格林德沃今天真的心情很好，而且，他真的还没发现自己胡子的异样。毕竟已经不是小年轻谈恋爱、分分钟要去照照镜子的时候了。  
虽然增长的年龄并不妨碍他们夫夫两个把日子过得像像噼啪爆炸牌一样红红火火。  
昨天，5月31日，邓布利多痛心疾首地就月度家庭预算超支问题开展了长达两个小时的思想教育，以格林德沃焚毁邓布利多的糖果储藏告终。  
“我不管，反正你的糖也花的是家里的钱！”  
“……分床睡！”  
5月最终以17天的分床记录画下句点。  
出乎意料地，第二天一早，邓布利多嗅到了甜食的香气。  
“阿尔，我反省了一宿。”格林德沃系着一条缀满花边、邓布利多风格浓重的围裙，眼睛红红的，往早餐桌上端出一块嫩黄色的芝士蛋糕，“我为自己的鲁莽感到羞愧，这是我亲手做的，给你赔罪。”  
而他自己那边只有几片可怜兮兮的花生酱配吐司面包。  
夫夫之间哪有隔夜的仇。  
“盖尔，我爱你。”  
六月就在一个美好的和解吻中开始了。  
但格林德沃心情好不是因为这个吻，而是他亲眼看着邓布利多吃下了整块蛋糕——掺有慢效缩身药水的蛋糕。  
或者是他以为掺了药水的蛋糕。  
邓布利多在短暂的亲吻中把面包和蛋糕互换了形态和位置。他或许还没搞明白蛋糕里有什么蹊跷，但格林德沃主动请他吃甜食的动机太不单纯。邓布利多打算在爱人身上亲自验收一下他恶作剧的效果。  
而格林德沃怀揣着“回来就能欺负小阿不思”的美好愿望去办公室了。

“科瓦尔斯基太太，有人找。”通讯室传来简讯。  
“奎妮，亲爱的，我们已经到雅各布的烘焙坊啦！”蒂娜的声音从同声蟾蜍的大嘴里传出来。  
“这么早！”奎妮大吃一惊，才不过十点。  
“是的，有孩子的，部里全准了假。纽特本来就是自由职业者——当然动物们都来了，还有忒修斯……”蒂娜声音稍微有点发僵，然后赶紧转移话题，“孩子们都很想念雅各布姨夫的手艺。噢不！别逆着摸莫特拉鼠的背……”  
蟾蜍很负责任地还原了现场一阵恐怖的叮铃哐啷。  
奎妮咽了口唾沫，不得了，如果被麻鸡城管发现魔法生物骚乱，雅各布是要被吊销营业执照的！  
事已至此，奎妮心下一横，请假！  
“老大，我想请假。”她惴惴地走到格林德沃座位前。  
“嗯？”  
仅一个音节，大家都听出了不对。这是个青年的声音，富有朝气。  
不仅胡子消失了，额头和眼角的细纹也不见了，格林德沃的头发还变回了亮金色，正有跃跃欲试的生长趋势。  
“我认为儿童节应当放假，”奎妮索性打开了话匣子，“暂且不说我们这些当家长的理应陪陪孩子——这些年来加的班太多啦！童心如此珍贵，它允许我们在忙碌中停下来，感受生活的美好，重回无忧无虑的童年……即使是您，不也喜欢偶尔尝试一把返老还童吗？”  
同事们惊恐万状，虽然他们大都也是家长，心里多少有些痒痒。奥瑞利乌斯幽幽地望过来，无声地表达着“我真的还是个孩子啊”。  
“过儿童节，我看你是不想要工作了。”格林德沃冷冷地说，但没多少威慑力。喉咙里发出来的声音脆生生的，甚至有点奶……  
格林德沃惊恐地站起来夺门而出。他终于察觉到自己身体的变化了。  
半小时后，纸老鼠通知办公室：下午放假。  
大家给奎妮送了一个大大的花环。

“阿不思，你干了什么！”格林德沃怒气冲冲地闯进霍格沃茨变形课教室，直指着台上的儒雅教师。  
“教授，他是谁？”学生们问。  
一个十六岁模样的盖勒特·格林德沃突然出现在课堂里，邓布利多确实有点儿心神荡漾。  
“噢，他是德姆斯特朗的交换生。”教授马上调整好了淡定的笑容，“那么，Trelleg，你为什么不找个座位呢？”  
Trelleg？盖勒特正想发作，被教授一个咒语轰到后排座位上，顺便被缴了械、施了一个全身束缚加无声无息。  
“阿不思，这是你家那位的亲戚孩子吗？带来过节？”下午最后一节课上完，邓布利多牵着七八岁样貌的小盖勒特正准备回家，迎面碰上表情严肃甚至带有一丝嫌弃的麦格教授。  
“我就是他家那位。”小盖勒特气哼哼的。然而这会儿他赶上了换牙，说话还漏风。  
麦格不易察觉地抿嘴偷笑。  
“盖尔，”邓布利多弯下腰，温和地在他耳边说，“你小的时候真可爱。”  
盖勒特受到了冒犯，往教授小腿上毫无杀伤力地踢了几脚。  
然后被教授拦腰一把抱起来塞进了壁炉。  
他们没有直接回家，而是去了趟霍格莫德。  
“好漂亮的孩子，今天你过节，对不对？”蜂蜜公爵的老板和蔼地摸摸盖勒特的头，又对邓布利多道，“教授，今天打折哦！”  
蜂蜜公爵顾客盈门，吵吵嚷嚷的小巫师们大把大把地往购物篮里堆糖。  
“是这样没错，”邓布利多微笑，“他特别喜欢吃糖，缠着我来给他买。没办法，今天他过节嘛。”  
五岁的盖勒特拼命仰头想给这老滑头一个怨毒的眼神。  
“我会给你做晚饭的，盖尔。”回到家，邓布利多揉揉他的脸，爱怜不已，“感谢你给我一个照顾小孩的机会。”  
然而他只是放下魔杖去洗了个手的空档，只听一声闷响，然后一阵婴儿的啼哭……  
盖勒特艰难地给自己施了个“万咒皆终”。  
傻瓜，魔药怎么能用咒语解呢？  
邓布利多一边温柔地推着摇篮，一边构思着新论文：浅谈交叉学科——魔药解咒的错误案例分析。


End file.
